


Celebration

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, ignoring the party sex, let’s be real Cat would leave her own party early for sex, party sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Cat’s just won a prestigious award. So obviously she deserves a proper celebration.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupergaySupercat (octoplods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).



> I’ve been focusing on General Danvers/SuperCat week, but it’s Octo’s birthday and I can’t skip that. So have a quick and dirty smut fic, and enjoy your birthday. Hope it’s a good one!

“We- oh, god- we really shouldn’t be doing this.”

Looking up from where she’d been kissing along Kara’s chest, Cat doesn’t bother pulling back as she gives Kara a  _ look. _

“And why the hell not? You’re single; I’m single. You want this; I want this. So why, exactly, should we not be doing this?”

Kara has to admit those are all  _ really  _ good points. She does want this. If Cat’s hands- currently paused on her thighs while she waits for Kara’s response and the go-ahead to continue- were to move a little higher, there’d be no doubt of that one. But there are other reasons. If she can just remember them…

A noise from behind her brings the most prominent back into focus, and Kara lets out a sigh of mingled frustration and relief. “The party. It’s your party; you should be there.”

That reason doesn’t convince Cat quite like Kara’d expected, based on the low chuckle Cat lets out. “Oh, Kara, did I never show you the truth about parties? Yes, this one is because I won yet another prestigious award. And yes, it was nice to rub it in Lois’s face for a few minutes. But I don’t need a party to know how great I am. I’d have left by now anyway, and this is a much better way to celebrate. Don’t you think?”

Kara knows precisely how often Cat has left a party early, and she has to admit it’s a lot. The woman loves being the center of attention; that’s true enough. But once that initial flash fades and people start to separate into groups, she’s no longer the center of attention. Just sort of off-center a bit. And at that point, well, what is the point?

As for better celebrations, Kara’s not sure whether this counts. But she does know it won’t be time wasted, and definitely won’t be time spent bored. And even better for Cat, it’ll be time spent as Kara’s sole focus. Which is, undoubtedly, at least a minor consideration. Not that Kara’d want to be anywhere else, now that her main concern isn’t such a concern.

There was something else, she vaguely remembers, but the siren song of Cat’s breath caressing her skin drowns it out. Cat’s right; they both want this. And if there’s no reason for Cat to be at the party, then there’s no reason to stop. They’re safely hidden in a small room away from the party; no one should come looking for them.

“Well, then,” she says instead of protesting once more. “Let’s celebrate.”

And with that, Kara flips their positions.

Now it’s Cat pressed up against the wall, and Kara trailing kisses along her neck and shoulders. Thank Rao she wasn’t wearing something that covered more; the exposed skin gives Kara plenty of room to play. And after all, if the goal is to celebrate Cat’s achievements, Kara can do that.

The neckline is all loose, draped fabric, easy to push aside as Kara trails lower. It only takes a few seconds to glance around and make sure no one is heading their way, and the door is locked just in case, so Kara takes up a kneeling position in front of Cat. Normally that’d put her too low to do what she really wants, but with a careful stretch of her floating ability, she’s positioned just where she needs to be.

A position Cat clearly enjoys as Kara noses the fabric out of the way and blows a puff of cold air over her skin. Even without touching her, the effect is immediate and obvious, and Kara wastes no time soothing the chill away with her warm mouth. 

“Oh, God, fu- Kara,” Cat moans out, and Kara has to resist the urge to pull back and smirk. She’s already reduced Cat to cursing, and she’s just getting started.

After giving a thorough amount of attention to Cat’s nipple, Kara switches to the other, bringing one hand up to make sure the first doesn’t feel left out. Cat’s reactions have already told Kara everything she needs to know. A hint of teeth, a few quick pinches, always bringing an edge of pain to the pleasure. Never stepping over the border, but every time Kara brushes against it, Cat lets out another moan and gasps “yes, like that,” to keep her going.

Without pulling away from Cat’s breasts, Kara brings her other hand up to trace along the hem of her skirt. Cat hasn’t been shy about giving direction or permission so far, and Kara doesn’t think this time will be any different.

And when Cat reaches down and physically moves Kara’s hand to her center, she knows it’s definitely not.

Cat is wet beneath her fingers, no underwear in the way to keep Kara from where Cat wants her. And normally, Kara would follow the clear directions she’s been given, but tonight she’s feeling a little drunk on knowing she’s the reason Cat is this wet. Kara might be used to superpowers, but this is a level beyond that.

“No underwear, Cat?” As she taunts, Kara pulls back to look up at Cat, a mischievous smile on her face. “Feeling adventurous?”

“I didn’t see the point in them,” Cat pants out, still catching her breath after Kara’s dedicated focus. “And it makes certain things easier.”

“Mm, like what?” Kara teases, shifting her fingers slightly before stilling them once more.

Instead of answering, Cat presses down on Kara’s shoulder. With her floating still engaged, it’s easy enough for Cat to push Kara down, and Kara lets her without complaint. Whatever Cat has in mind will be good for them both.

Once Kara is again settled on the ground, Cat reaches up to her neck and undoes the fastener there, letting the fabric drop without fanfare. And suddenly, Kara’s faced with the sight of a naked Cat Grant, wet and wanting, waiting impatiently for her to get on with what she’s doing. 

A hand curled in her hair is all the direction Kara needs, and she leans forwards following that guidance to taste the heavenly sight before her. The first touch is bliss, and Kara settles in to find out exactly what it takes to push Cat over the edge.

She likes it slower, here, Kara figures out quickly. Long licks with her tongue, making sure to cover as much as she can before focusing on Cat’s clit. Never focusing on it too long, always moving on before the sensation gets overwhelming. Cat’s too sensitive for the kind of direct attention Kara prefers. 

“Fingers,” Cat pleads after a few minutes of Kara’s gentle licks, tugging at her hair to underscore the request.

To hear Cat  _ begging  _ is almost enough to push Kara over the edge herself, but she holds back. This is about Cat; she’ll get her turn later.

Instead, she gives Cat what she needs, slipping two fingers in and starting a gentle rhythm. Her other hand holds Cat’s hip still with the barest touch of Kara’s strength, leaving no risk that Kara will lose contact or pace.

A gasped “harder” has Kara speeding her fingers, even as she keeps her tongue slow and soft. The counterpoint is driving Cat higher with every thrust, she can tell from the timber of moans above her.

Two fingers become three as Cat continues her clear direction, racing towards her peak as Kara picks up the pace and force of her movements. Now, sensitive though she is, Cat needs the attention on her clit. She’s right there, waiting for that one thing to push her over.

When Kara finally takes her clit into her mouth and sucks, Cat falls. Not to the ground, Kara has a firm hold of her there, but over the edge into the fiercest orgasm Kara’s ever seen. Helping her through it, Kara keeps up her movements as she gradually gentles them, the flush of pride in her chest enough to distract from her own need.

As Cat catches her breath and Kara carefully pulls out, that need rushes back in. “You need something,” Cat says after a moment, looking down at Kara as she squirms.

Unashamed of how turned on she is, Kara just nods. It honestly won’t take much, not after watching Cat come like that. A few good thrusts and pressure on her clit, and she’ll be gone.

“I thought so. Up here, then,” Cat says, guiding Kara to a table she’d completely ignored before. On the way, she sheds her dress and underthings, finally joining Cat in her state of undress. Quick it might be, but Kara isn’t going to turn down a chance to feel Cat’s body pressed against hers with nothing in the way.

They kiss for a few moments as Kara perches on the edge of the table, but she’s too impatient for more. Especially when she can feel her wetness smearing against Cat’s stomach, the barely there pressure driving her need higher with every move of Cat’s hips against her.

“Lay back,” Cat whispers when the kiss ends, and Kara is only too happy to obey.

Laying back against the table, Kara looks up at Cat and loses herself in how perfect she looks. Still flushed from her own release, hair a mess, makeup gone, she’s the most beautiful sight Kara’s ever seen.

Cat starts slow, much to Kara’s disappointment  _ and  _ delight. She needs more than this to sate the heat sparking through her body, but at the same time, who would ever turn down more of Cat’s careful attention?

Light fingers wander across Kara’s body, tracing along Kara’s arms, down her chest, and across her abs. They pay careful attention to the lines of muscle there, and Kara can see the desire on Cat’s face. For all that they haven’t done much talking about this, she can tell it’ll be a while before they have a chance for that. Though Kara does hope that maybe the next few rounds can be somewhere more comfortable. The thought of Cat spread out in a bed, waiting for her touch, is intoxicating.

Before she can get too lost in that fantasy, Cat’s fingers finally trace lower. Avoiding Kara’s clit, she trails her fingers through the wetness before bringing her fingers up to taste. The sight is too much, and Kara throws her head back with a groan, reaching her hands out to grab the table edge for an anchor. 

With her eyes closed, Kara doesn’t see when Cat reaches for her once more. Her only warning is a quick circle of fingers against her, then two sliding inside. It’s exactly what she needs as Cat sets up a fast rhythm. A glance down before she has to slam her eyes shut once more is still enough to see Cat’s hips moving with her thrusts, using the weight of her body to drive forward. The added push drives her fingers deeper, right to where Kara needs them most.

And yet, Cat doesn’t go near her clit.

It’s maddening, and frustrating, and Kara doesn’t know whether to beg for it or let Cat continue what she’s doing. Because this is good, so good, but Kara wants more. She wants that explosive moment where everything comes together as she falls apart. And yet, who would every willingly ask for this to end?

How long Cat keeps her teetering on the edge, Kara couldn’t tell you. Long enough that she reaches a level of sensation where watching Cat almost calms her, and once again she can open her eyes.

If she were any less turned on, that would probably have backfired. But as it is, all the sight does is settle something in Kara. If Cat wants to stretch this moment out and take her time, that’s fine with Kara. She’ll take what she’s given. Anything, if it means she gets to see Cat like this.

Finally though, her need grows too strong, and she can’t be patient any longer. Half-formed pleas start to slip in with her moans, and Cat grins in satisfaction. Her free hand moves from where it’d been tracing along Kara’s abs, moving slowly downward until firm fingers are circling Kara’s clit.

And she breaks.

All the delayed sensations mixed with all the years of longing, all of it rushes through Kara in one long wave of release. She’s barely conscious enough to keep from grabbing with her strength and leaving an unmistakable sign of what happened here, but it’s close.

“Oh, wow.”

That’s all she can manage as she comes down, but Cat doesn’t seem to mind. Not if the smirk on her face means anything.

“Reducing superheroes to one-syllable words, now there’s a power I didn’t know I wanted.”

“Let me know if you need more practice,” Kara manages to say, still lying limp on the table as she catches her breath. “Any time, really. Happy to help.”

There isn’t much more to say as they gather their clothing, stopping often to trade kisses while they do. It’s obvious the night has only just begun, but this isn’t the place for more. Kara might get her wish for a bed after all.

As they find their non-clothing belongings, Cat checks her phone in a long-established habit. She’s the Queen of All Media, any time she comes back to her phone she checks to see what’s happened while she was busy. Kara’s used to it by now, and uses the time to check her own phone. If the DEO needed her she’d have heard, but sometimes Alex texts when she’s bored on long shifts. At the very least, Kara should tell Alex she’ll be unavailable for the night. And possibly part of the morning.

“Kara, why is Lois Lane accusing me of ‘abandoning my own party to corrupt the innocent’? I have at least fifteen texts from her before she apparently gives up.”

Oh, right. That other reason this was a bad idea. Kara remembers now.

Lois, as Cat’s oldest rival, was of course invited to see Cat’s triumph at winning this award. And of course, Lois would bring a partner. And of course, that partner would be her husband, who, of course, just happened to have all the same abilities Kara has. Like super hearing and x-ray vision.

That was the other thing she forgot about the party.

Well. It looks like they’ll be having an actual conversation sooner than Kara thought.


End file.
